You Are The Colours of My World
by Oceanson
Summary: Don't know what to say. Wert Future-fic. Mention of Tike and Rais. Relationship setting from Eraman (Permission given). Probably happened after POV by myself or TaBA by Eraman.


**You Are The Colours of My World**

**_A.N.: I was watching some of the recorded videos on YouTube. Then suddenly this one-shot just popped up in my mind and writing it down is irresistible. Future Wert-fic. Don't like, don't read. I hope you will enjoy it._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing than the plot. Relationship setting belongs to Eraman, the wonderful, detailed-minded author._**

* * *

December, 2018. Westerville, Ohio. On the way to the Montgomery-Chang house…

"I just can't believe that!" Kurt Oliver Hummel exclaimed in the car.

"Which one?" Wes smiled as they stopped at a red light. "Haven't seen our dear brothers and sisters for five years or that _incident_?"

Wes's emphasis on the word made Kurt blushed, but his grin also grew wider.

"I meant both. Gaga, they're going to freak out when they noticed that." Kurt smiled fondly and looked at his right ring finger. A silvery white ring rested on it and there was a same ring resting on Wes's left ring finger.

Wes just smiled at Kurt and leaned over to kiss him. The kiss got more passion and they soon got lost in it, and didn't notice that the light had turned green. They snapped out of their sweetness when some people coughed in the backseat.

"Ah hmm… It's green light now. And please, we are still here." Mike said while Tina, Rachel and Chris were giggling like crazy people. Wes and Kurt turned red as a tomato as Wes started to drive again.

"You two are far so sweet we're going to get tooth decay and diabetes." Rachel said.

"But finally you guys made it through." Chris said happily. "People said that the process was the most vulnerable and a relationship could be easily screwed if something went wrong. We're so happy!"

"Aww, it was so romantic. Why couldn't you do this to me?" Tina cooed as she remembered what happened a few days ago. Then she turned her face to accuse Mike, who blushed.

"Oh, have you guys ever wondered how lovely the trees outside are?" Mike said frantically and everyone in the car laughed.

Finally, they were home. They could hear laughter as they approached the house.

"Ah… It seems that everyone was here." Chris said and he opened the door.

"Hi, guys!"

"Chris!" He was engulfed by his two closest friends, John and Luke. "How was your vacation? Sweet?"

"It was more than sweet!" Chris grinned happily. "It was fantastic!"

"Yeah, we can see that, from the fact that you were grinning like a nitwit." John smirked. Tina and Mike got into the house and were greeted by both the Warblers and the New Directions.

"Tina! Mike!" Brittany squealed and ran to hug the couple. Puck, Finn, Sam and Dave thumped their best friends while Niff gave Mike a bone-breaking hug.

"I missed you. You must tell me how your holiday was!" Brittany said.

"We will, Brittany. But there were two more guests that you would love to meet, actually everyone longed to meet them."

At this moment, Wes and Kurt walked into the house hand in hand.

"Wes!" "Kurt!" Everyone in the room exclaimed and Brittany squealed and jumped into her dolphin and kissed him on the cheek and lips. Kurt laughed as he hugged her back. Mercedes, Quinn, Sugar and Sunshine got up and hugged him too. They heard a thud and a groan. They turned and Kurt laughed as he saw his boyfriend being dog-piled by his dear little brothers. Niff and Santana were hugging their beloved leader and boy-friend. Other Warblers soon followed. David, Thad, Fred and Frank, Rock, Trent, Blaine, James, Joseph, Sebastian, Hunter and some of the new Warblers who Kurt couldn't remember their names. In the end, they toppled and Wes exclaimed, _"Stop! You're suffocating me!"_ After a while, Kurt decided to pull a stop.

"Ok, guys. Give me back my boyfriend."

"Oh. Declaring sovereignty huh?" Blaine joked but they did left Wes alone. Wes got up and walked to Kurt, put a hand around his waist and said,

"Thanks Kurt. But I think you've made a mistake."

"What?" Kurt asked and everyone was looking at Wes curiously.

"I'm not your boyfriend anymore, remember?" Wes said and most of the people in the living room gasped in horror.

"**What the hell?**"

"**What happened?**"

"**You two are not breaking up, right? `Coz it's really not cool!**"

"**Yeah, come on, man. You two had got through almost everything, don't throw all your efforts away!**"

"Ok! Guys!" Chris shouted and silenced everyone. "Just let them explain."

All eyes locked onto Wert again. Wes and Kurt looked at each other.

"Now?" Wes asked, smirked.

"As you wish." Kurt sighed and turned to everyone. He took a deep breath and crossed his arms.

"Guys, I don't know how to say it. But do you notice anything new on us?"

Everyone looked confused, except Tike and Rais, who was giggling silently at the back.

"Uh… You switched moisturizers?" Quinn asked. Kurt shook his head.

"You decided to shorten your moisturizing routine?" Niff asked at the same time and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"No…" Kurt said and moved his right hand fingers. He heard a gasp and turned to look at Mercedes. She was wide-eyed and pointing at him.

"My GOD!" Mercedes exclaimed. "Is… Kurt! Is that… Is that a ring?!"

Everyone turned their focus on his milk-white hands and gaped. Kurt grinned wide.

"YES!" He yelled and started to dance. "`_Coz if you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it. If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_."

"It's an engagement ring, isn't it?" Quinn asked as she and other girls took a good look at the ring.

"It is. We're engaged." Kurt said and everyone's head snapped up. Shouting soon started again.

"**You two are engaged?!**"

"**When did that happen?!**"

"**Why are we not informed?!**"

"**What the hell, dude?! Aren't we brothers?**"

"Just cool it guys!" Wes said, "We were engaged just a few days ago during our vacation. And for your information, two more couples were engaged in it."

Accusing eyes fired at the said couple immediately and they blushed and all of a sudden, they found the drawings hanging on the wall were particularly attractive.

"See, honey, I told you that they would freak out when they found that." Kurt said and Wes smiled back at him.

"I knew. They were just happy for you." Wes said and kissed Kurt on the lips. "So now, guys. Are we having the party? I haven't seen you for five years. Many things must have been changed."

The friends spent their evening chatting happily while Wes was preparing the dinner, Kurt was helping. They heard some cat-calls and wolf-whistles.

"They're so freaking adorable when together." Santana said.

"They would be a very cute couple." Rachel said, smirking, with Chris hugging her at the waist and chin resting on her shoulder.

"Two men can be a couple?" Brittany asked.

"Of course, Brit. Not in Ohio, but they could marry and legally become a couple in New York. It's just a matter of time when they take that final step." Santana replied.

"Just watching at them makes me so jealous and envy." Quinn said. "And we're going to get diabetes."

"And tooth decay as well." Mercedes said and everyone laughed.

Soon, it was dinner time and everyone was enjoying themselves with the delicious Montgomery-made food.

"So you still haven't told us about your fantastic vacation and the surprised engagement." Finn said with his mouth full of food.

"Finn, swallow your food before your speak." Kurt scolded. "Where are your table manners?"

Finn swallowed and repeated the same question.

"So tell us about your holiday. We want every detail of it." Dozens of pairs of eager puppy-eyes shot at Kurt and Wes.

Kurt sighed.

"Actually, I had no idea where we were going at first."

* * *

****Flashback****

_"So where are we going for our Christmas break?" Kurt asked, leaning on Wes's shoulder as they were driving to the airport._

_"First, we are going home to pick my brothers and their partners up. Then, we will go to our destination."_

_"So where is it?" Kurt asked, tilting his head so he could look up at his boyfriend._

_"A secret." Wes smirked and Kurt pouted._

_"Can you give me some hints?"_

_"Ok." Wes sighed. "Sunshine and beaches."_

_"Oh. Nice, I love Hawaii."_

_"Hawaii is a nice choice, but we're not going there this time."_

****End of flashback****

* * *

"So you didn't even know where are you going?" Thad asked. Kurt nodded his head.

"I was always the last to be informed. Even Tina and Rachel knew where they are going."

Kurt shot Wes a look who blushed.

"I'm not doing because I don't want to screw the surprise."

"So what happened next?"

* * *

****Flashback****

_"Come on! Wes!" Mike called from his car. "We're gonna miss the plane!"_

_"Just hold on a second, Mike." Wes said as he walked out their house and left the spare keys under the door mat. "Everything's gonna be fine. Cool it."_

_The three couple got to the airport just in time. They ran to the check-in counter and rushed to their corresponding boarding gate. They got into the plane just as the cabin crew started to close the door._

_"Oh gosh, we're so close." Wes said as he got to their seat._

_"Don't you say. We nearly miss it! It's all your fault if that happened." Chris grumbled._

_"That's fine. Christopher." Rachel said, panting from the run._

_"Mike, can you hand me a piece of tissue? I'm sweating like a fountain." Tina asked and Mike helped her to wipe away the sweat on her head._

_"Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the American Airlines. This is flight no. AA1314 from Lima, Ohio to Anaheim, California…"_

_"Wait, we are going to California?" Kurt said and Tina and Rachel looked at him oddly._

_"Of course. Didn't Wes tell you?" Rachel said._

_"Mike and Chris told us a few days ago and told us to help you to pack up." Tina said._

_Kurt shot Wes a glare. Wes frantically explained,_

_"It's a surprise, dear. Don't be angry."_

_Kurt looked at Wes's pitiful puppy-eyes, though he could resist those powerful watery eyes, but he just couldn't stay mad at his boyfriend for long._

_"Fine. You are forgiven." Kurt said and Wes leaned over to kiss him, and then they heard a snap-shot. They broke the kiss and saw Chris holding the camera, smiling, Tina, Rachel and Mike, on the other hand, were fighting the urge to not to laugh loudly._

****End of Flashback****

* * *

"Wow, that's a really nice surprise." Blaine said and then turned to David. "Why didn't you do this to me?"

Suddenly, David found the food tonight was particularly delicious. The others were giggling.

"But then, how did you feel when you were at the final destination?" Fred asked.

"I was stunned, speechless." Kurt said as a small smile hang over his face.

* * *

****Flashback****

_"Oh my gaga!" Kurt exclaimed as he saw where they were heading. They were heading to Disney California Adventure. "Am I dreaming? I want to go to this place since I was three!"_

_"I know dear." Wes said and Kurt turned at him, gaping._

_"What?"_

_"How did you know?" Kurt asked. "I seriously hadn't told anyone about my childhood dream. Did you read my diary?"_

_"No!" Wes immediately denied. "Though Finn did. I was wondering which place is special enough for you and I turned to Burt and Finn. Burt said you wanted to go to a Disneyland for so long but don't have the opportunity. Finn agreed and he slipped that he read your diary."_

_Kurt made a mental note that he had to kill his stupid step-brother when he got home. And then they were there: At the entrance of Disney California Adventure._

****End of Flashback****

* * *

"Well thanks for reminding me that I still get a job: killing my stupid step-brother for invading my privacy." Kurt said and shot a death glare at Finn who blushed and tried to back away from the couch. Dinner was finished and they were now sitting in the living room, watching the photos and the films that Chris and Mike took and recorded with their cameras.

"I'm not invading your privacy." Finn defended himself. "I left my jacket in your room and you just left your diary opened on your desk."

"Cool it. Kurt." Sam piped up while smirking, "Finn helped to make your vacation special."

Finn shot Sam a grateful look and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"So what happened next?" Brittany asked. "Did you buy us some souvenirs?"

Kurt's eyes widened, Wes blushed, Mike rubbed the back of his head, Rachel and Tina looked at their nails, Chris grinned foolishly and everyone narrowed their eyes.

"Well, that's nice. You had a vacation and you didn't buy us any gifts?" Santana glared at Wes who started to back down.

"No. No. Sanna. Don't! DON'T!" Wes squeaked and hid behind Kurt as Santana approached him and pulled hard on his cheek.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Wes squeaked. "Sanna! Let go! It hurts! Ok! I will buy you some gifts next time! I promise!"

Santana let go of Wes and gave him a suspicious glare. Wes gave her his best puppy-eyes.

"Pinkie promise?"

Wes nodded fiercely.

"Pinkie promise!"

"Now, tell us more about your trip." Mercedes asked.

"It's wonderful." Kurt said. "It seems that I was back to the age of three."

* * *

****Flashback****

_The three couples spent their entire day in the amusement part. They were all happy, especially Kurt, finally his childhood dream came true. They first went to see the Disney's Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular in Hollywood Land. Then they went to the Cars Land and try some of the amusement ride. The three couples then split as they headed to different attractions in the park. Tike and Rais went together while Wert spent their time in Buena Vista Street. Wes took Kurt to have a nice high-tea at a café in Pacific Wharf. Their afternoon was spent in a rather calm and serene atmosphere and Kurt enjoyed it._

_Meanwhile, Tike and Rais spent their time screaming in other attractions like A Bug's Land, Grizzly Peak and Condor Flats._

****End of Flashback****

* * *

"It's a pity though, my mom wasn't by there." Kurt said quietly, Wes patted gently on his shoulder, Kurt turned to look at him.

"I believed that she was watching you up in the sky." Wes said gently and Kurt smiled.

"And what happened next?" John said.

"I actually want to know too." Kurt said.

Tike and Rais grinned crazily.

* * *

****Flashback****

_"I was dripping wet!" Rachel exclaimed as Tina, Chrike and she came out from Grizzly River Run._

_"Yeah." Chris said happily. "It reminds me our first date."_

_"Aww… It was the most romantic and the most unforgettable date I've ever had." Rachel smiled as she remembered their first date. Chris and she were kissing passionately when the rain suddenly started to pour._

_"Want to have an aftertaste?" Chris grinned and pulled Rachel into a passion kiss, Tina and Mike cheered loudly. Suddenly, a box dropped from Chris's pocket, Rachel picked it up._

_"What's that?" She said and opened the cover before Chris could stop her. Her eyes widened and gasped. Right in front of her eyes was a ring with a diamond in the shape of a water drop._

_"You… You…" Rachel tried to say something but she had a tongue twisting at the moment. Chris sighed in frustration._

_"Ok. Since you find out, I'll do it now." Chris said and took back the box. Then he knelt on one knee, right in front of Rachel._

_"Rachel Barbra Berry. My love, would you please be my fiancée and promise yourself to me, Christopher Merlin Montgomery-Chang by accepting this ring?"_

_Rachel could feel tears started to streaming down her face._

_"Yes! I'd be honoured!"_

_Chris's grin couldn't grow bigger, the people watching cheered. He helped Rachel to put on the ring and she helped him to put a same style ring onto Chris. When they're finished, Chris pulled Rachel into another passionate kiss._

_"I'm going to be Mrs. Montgomery-Chang!" Rachel squealed. "I'm going to be Rachel Barbra Montgomery-Chang!"_

_"I'm going to merry the diva of my life!" Chris exclaimed and held Rachel in bridal style and they turned around. The cheers got more furious and Tina and Mike were holding Mike and Chris's camera. Mike was recording it while Tina was taking lots of photos._

_When the happy couple finished their love kiss, it's Mike's turn to propose to Tina. Tina was shocked and for the first time, she got stutter again. But in the end, they settled down too._

****End of Flashback****

* * *

"Aww…" Everyone cooed as they saw the photos and movie clips. It was Mike proposing to Tina.

_"Tina Cohen-Chang." Mike said, kneeling to a shocked Tina and showed her their engagement ring was a ring with two swans touching their heads together, forming a heart shape. "You're as beautiful as a butterfly. I'm willing to be the flower you stayed on, to provide you shelter and the love nectar you need. Would you accept my offer to be Tina Chang-Montgomery?"_

Cat-calls and Wolf-whistles could be heard in the clips and from the audience as Tina nodded her head. The two couple were blushing bright red.

"That's a man." John and Luke elbowed Chris who was as red as a tomato.

"Cool, man." Finn and Sam bumped a blushing Mike on his shoulder.

"Tina and Mike (Rachel and Christopher), sitting on a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g." The others teased and the four people blushed even more.

"Shut up!" Chris exclaimed and covered his face with his hand.

"I'm getting jealous." Blaine said and looked at David. "Why didn't you do this to me?"

David turned at his boyfriend, "Oh no, you don't. Don't you start it!"

"Guys calm down!" Thad said as he leaned against his fiancé, Fred. "So what about the proposal of our dear leader and his beloved boyfriend?"

All eyes turned to Wert, the only couple left. Their eyes filled with curiosity. Wes and Kurt blushed. Chris and Mike grinned.

"That's what the next video and photos are going to tell. So tuned." Chris said happily and everyone turned to look at the big TV in the living room.

* * *

****Flashback****

_After their serene afternoon tea, Wert met the two happy couples at Paradise Pier. Kurt was fascinated about the good news._

_"That's was really fantastic! I'm so happy about you two!" Kurt shrieked as he hugged his two best girl-friends close. Then he turned to Chrike._

_"Now, though I know that it's impossible for any of you to do that to each other. But I need to repeat it again. Mike and Chris, if you hurt my girls, in anyway, there will be a long list of people queuing up to kill you. And I, for one, will castrate you slowly and painfully. Tina, Rachel, it goes to you too. Hurt my brothers and I will end you."_

_"I won't." The four people said at the same time._

_They spent the evening strolling along the lake, Wheel, playing King Triton's Carousel of the Sea, The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure and watched the beautiful sunset in Mickey's Fun Wheel. Kurt was really excited as The Little Mermaid was one of his favourite Disney's movies. Wes looked a bit bore though._

_"I wonder why you didn't want to ride California Screamin'? Or Goofy's Sky School?"_

_"I don't like roller coaster." Kurt said as they walked into Ariel's Grotto for dinner. "It will damage my hair style."_

_The dinner was spent in happy chatting. Then Wes suddenly exclaimed._

_"Oh shoot! We've to hurry! Otherwise we'll miss the show!"_

_"What show?" Kurt asked._

_"World of Colour! Of course." Wes said, "You couldn't miss it."_

_"Ah. I love that show." Tina said as she and Rachel got up from the chair. "We can listen to the music of our favourite Disney and Pixar movies."_

_They hurried to the venue and the girls and Kurt squealed as Wes took them to the very front row._

_"Oh my god!" Kurt said as he took the seat next to Wes, Tina and Mike and Rachel and Chris were sitting behind them. "I couldn't believe it! These seats are only available to Wine Country Trattoria World of Colour Diner Seats! How did you get those tickets?"_

_"Well, don't thank me." Wes smiled. "Thanks Sebastian, he's got a relative working here so he could get us the six tickets."_

****End of Flashback****

* * *

"Yeah, thanks Seb." Kurt grinned and Sebastian blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, that's no big deal." Sebastian muttered. "You helped us a lot, especially Wes. I thought I should pay back something. What are brothers and sisters for?"

"And how did you do your proposal?" Hunter asked.

"You'll know if you watch this movie clip." Chris said happily and pointed at the screen.

* * *

****Flashback****

_The three couples were enjoying themselves as the show processed. They laughed at the scene of Finding Nemo, Toy Stories and Wall-E, hummed during Fantasia 2000 and Up and Brave and sang together at The Little Mermaid and Aladdin._

_"Oh, I love this scene." Chris said at the back as the Spring Sprite appeared in Fantasia 2000 gradually transformed the bay into a lush beautiful forest, teeming with life. "The imagination is so great!"_

_Then, as Pocahontas began to sing the song "Just Around the River Bend", Wes knew it's time for him to do that._

**_What I love most about rivers is:_**

**_You can't step in the same river twice._**

**_The water's always changing, always flowing._**

**_But people, I guess, can't live like that,_**

**_We all must pay a price._**

**_To be safe, we lose our chance of ever knowing_**

**_What's around the river bend?_**

**_Waiting just around the river bend?_**

_Wes got up and Kurt turned to look at him._

_"Kurt, I have something to tell you. Before I met you, I have never been truly happy. My friends and family love me but I still felt a piece of me is missing. Now, I finally found what is waiting for me just around the river bend. I found you. You are the missing part of me. You made me complete and for the first time, I felt that I was living and I was happy. So, I have already made up my mind." _

_Wes knelt down and took out a small box, Tina, Mike, Rachel and Chris grinned while Kurt's eyes widened._

_"Kurt Oliver Hummel, would you take this ring and promise yourself to me and be Kurt Oliver Hummel-Montgomery-Chang?" Wes asked sincerely and opened the box, there was a silvery ring in it. It was plain, unlike Tike and Rais's rings, but there were letters carved on it: WYMC & KOH, Eternal Love till the End of Time._

_Kurt was almost hyperventilating, he was so overwhelmed. He was panting and tears were flooding his visions. Wes was still kneeling in front of him. How could he say no to his boyfriend? The most wonderful boyfriend in the world. Kurt nodded._

_"Yes." He said almost breathlessly. "Yes! I'd love to! I'd be honoured!"_

_Wes gave probably the widest smile in his life. They helped each other to put on their respective ring. Chrike were recording the whole event and taking pictures, Tina and Rachel were clapping and screaming. Kurt held out his hand and helped Wes to stand up. They looked at each other. Then, they kissed. As passionate and full of love as before. The cheering got even louder just as the music reached its climax._

**_You can paint with all the colours of the Wind!_**

_Kurt put his hand around Wes's neck while Wes put his around Kurt's waist. The kiss broke when they grasped for air and the music stopped. Tears were streaming down. Both of them were too happy._

****End of Flashback****

* * *

The video came to an end and the room was silent. Then, everyone turned to look at the couple, their eyes were teary too.

"Aww… That's was so sweet!" The girls were crying. "We're so jealous!"

"And's that really romantic too." The boys were crying too. "Seriously, Wes. You're wonderful."

"I'm wonderful," Wes said and tightened his grip on Kurt's waist. "Because I have Kurt. It's my luck to have him. Sometimes I just wondered, what did I do so I can have the most wonderful boyfriend in the world?"

"I sometimes have the same question too." Kurt said.

The duo looked at each other and then they kissed. The room was filled with cat-calls and wolf-whistles again.

"Hey! No PDA when we're here!" The boys said, "We don't want to have diabetes so soon!"

"And we don't want to have tooth decay too!" The girls exclaimed too. "It made us so jealous and sour."

"Oh wow." Kurt said calmly, "I think I can see green."

Everyone laughed.

The rest of the night was filled in laughter again. They planned to have a sleepover since they hadn't seen each other for five years. They had so many things to say. But Kurt and Wes got to their room since Kurt felt a bit tired. When they were in Wes's room, they locked the door, cutting the laughter and talking outside. They looked at each other and then, they hugged together tightly. Finally, they could legally belong to their soul-mates.

"Thank you." Kurt said through his watery eyes and looked at Wes. "You made my life so fantastic, Wes. You made me feel that I could really paint with all the colours of the wind."

"I need to thank you too, Kurt." Wes said, "Your existence made my world so colourful. You are the colours of my world."

"_Look! It's snowing outside!_" They heard Niff squealed and laughter soon could be heard outside. They looked at the window and could see their friends playing snow in the street. Then they locked their vision at their partner again.

"You wanna join them?" Wes asked. Kurt shook his head.

"No. Not now. Now, I just want to be yours." Kurt said and Wes smiled. Their friends were laughing and playing outside. But here, in their room, was quiet. It was cold outside, but it was warm inside, warmed by love. Right here, they found what they needed most in their lives, the love of the life.

"Mine."

"Yours."

"Forever." They finished the word together and smiled. They then sealed each other's mouth with a passionate kiss. It was time for Aphrodite and Eros to cast their magic and give their blessings to the couple's future.

**The End…**

* * *

**_A.N.: Hail! Eraman! The wonderful author and patron goddess of Wert! XD. Finally, it's finished! Hurray! Hurray! And seriously, KOH, it reminded me of potassium hydroxide. XD*2. I hope you enjoy this one-shot. Reviews are welcome. The video I watched on You-Tube was this: _**

**_ Disney's World of Color California Adventure 2013- 1080P HD Panasonic Lumix GH3_**


End file.
